Sonic The Hedgehog
The fastest thing alive, Sonic is around 15 years old, and can easily break the sound barrier. Personality Sonic is pretty outgoing, and loves to show off. Enjoys running more than anything, and is happy wherever he is as long as theres a quiet place for him to relax, and a wide area for him to run in. Sonic is very accepting of most people, and tries to make friends as quickly as possible when entering a new place, never liking to be the one left out of things. He loves to keep his friends safe, even if it means giving up the things he wants most, proving a very helpful and friendly ally. Sonic is very calm, able to keep his cool in even the worst situations, trying his best to keep everyone going, and cheer them up whenever possible. Abilities Sonic can run faster than the speed of sound, the highest recorded speed being 735 Mph. He uses this speed to his advantage during a fight, trying to confuse his enemy with fast attacks from all directions, keeping the enemy guessing at where he's going to attack from next. If holding a Chaos Emerald, Sonic's power increases greatly, allowing rapid healing, teleportation, and light energy-based attacks using a skill called "Chaos Control". Sonic is able to preform a "Spindash" allowing him to turn himself into a little ball, giving him short invincibility, and can propel himself forward by spinning in place. Sonic can also preform a "Homing Attack" using it to home in on enemies, almost always guaranteeing a sure hit. If Sonic were to grab hold of a gold ring, Sonic's spindash attack increases in speed and strength, being able to to blast through almost any surface. His top speed is currently unknown. Transformations Super Sonic If holding all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can become "Super Sonic". Causing him to glow a bright yellow colour, giving him the ability to fly, and increasing his speed 1000x. His strength is also multiplied, and can take on quite a beating before even beginning to lose power. When Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, the 7 Chaos Emeralds scatter, meaning he would need to go looking for them again. Dark Sonic When Sonic's anger reaches it's limit, Sonic turns a dark blue color, increasing his speed and strength several times. He often loses control of himself when in this form, sometimes causing him to hurt his friends. Fire Sonic Sonic gained the ability to transform into "Fire Sonic" after consuming a Fire Flower some time ago. He needs the power of 2 Chaos Emeralds to transform however, causing them to scatter after the transformation. When in this form, Sonic turns a red colour, increasing his speed, and giving him Pyrokinetic abilities. Werehog Sonic On each full moon night, Sonic tranforms into a Werehog. This is a result of a machine Dr. Eggman used to extract power from him while in Super Sonic form. While in this form, Sonic's speed decreases tremendously, but increases his strength, also giving him "Elastic Arms". Allowing him to stretch his arms to rediculous lengths. Darkspine Sonic This form of Sonic emerges when the power from the secret ring, along with the power of 7 Chaos Emeralds come together. In this form, Sonic's speed is increased tremendously, and he is able to manipulate power from the Chaos Emeralds, allowing for multiple energy-based attacks. After transformation, the 7 Chaos Emeralds scatter, needing to be found again. Hyper Sonic Sonic's final form, which emerges after using the Master Emerald to increase the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Once this is complete, Sonic uses the newly born "Super Emeralds" to achieve his Hyper Form. In this form, Sonic is able to break the speed of light in a mere 0.001 seconds, and his manipulation of chaos energy ability is increased tremendously. He is also capable of achieving "Hyperspeed Dash", increasing his speed even further, allowing him to move so fast that he can even break the dimensional barrier, and cause massive explosions. His final, and likely his most powerful, ability while in this form, is the ability to create an alternate dimension, and bring any opponent there. In the dimension created, Sonic gains abilities similar to that of some of the most powerful gods, and with the blink of an eye can wipe beings out of existence. This, however, comes with a price, effectively knocking him out for a good part of the month afterward History After a mishap in Mobius with the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic accidentally activated Chaos Control, sending him to the world of Equestria. Sonic came to BLN one day in search of a Chaos Emerald, and got accepted as a guest at the mansion after promising to do his best to protect everyone there, as well as keeping his own problems seperate from all other members of the estate.